


Poor Paul and his Flannel Shirt (aka Vin takes care of the shirt)

by Mswriter07



Series: Suit and Tie Series 2 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Fast and the Furious RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, No harm intended to real persons mentioned, RPF, Schmoop, Teasing, flannel shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all if you've seen the pictures released from Sunday's MTV Movie Awards and Paul Walker wearing a flannel shirt while the other three dressed up for the event.  </p>
<p>I DO NOT KNOW THESE MEN PERSONALLY, NO HARM IS MEANT BY WAY OF DAMAGING CHARACTER, MORALS, ETC BY WRITING THIS.</p>
<p>On that note, I hope you enjoy this bit of reflection/smut over a silly shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Paul and his Flannel Shirt (aka Vin takes care of the shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought it would bear reposting here as well. I DO NOT KNOW THESE MEN PERSONALLY, NO HARM IS MEANT BY WAY OF DAMAGING CHARACTER, MORALS, ETC BY WRITING THIS.

As the lead actors from the movie Fast and Furious 6 arrived on the red carpet Vin Diesel looked over his co-star’s wardrobe choice. He shook his head - only Paul Walker could get away with wearing blue jeans, a flannel shirt, and two days worth of stubble. He looked over at Michelle Rodriguez and Jordana Brewster and saw them in nice dresses looking relaxed. Even himself in a black button down shirt and nice black jeans. He would have to fix Paul’s sense of style and fast.

All through the awards Paul and Vin sat in between Jordana and Michelle and Paul kept knocking his knee against Vin’s knee to the point Vin had to clamp down and stop it. He glared at Paul and Paul just smirked at him. The two women looked between them and saw they weren’t really paying attention to the show but each other. Michelle glanced at Jordana and grinned. An hour later Vin had his hand on Paul’s thigh rubbing in gentle circles when they were notified that they’d be going onstage after the commercial break. Everyone followed the assistant backstage and after they were given their prep for their stage time, Vin pulled Paul aside and said quietly, “As soon as we're off that stage your ass is mine and that shirt is going in the trash.”

Paul grinned and said, “Can’t wait.” 

Vin just shook his head and went back over to the group. Paul looked Vin over discreetly but he knew Vin knew and joined everybody else. They were introduced onto the stage and the entire time they explained the movie clip and were watching it with the crowd Paul was teasing Vin subtly and Jordana and Michelle wanted to laugh at the antics between the two. The crowd thought it was all staged which was fine for them to think but they knew of the occasional flings between Paul and Vin, mainly around award shows they were attending but it seemed to be getting a little deeper than a fling with the possessiveness of Vin while they sitting in their seats.

As soon as they were off the stage, Vin said, “We’ll see you guys later.” Then he motioned for Paul to follow behind him. Paul just shrugged his shoulders at them and trailed behind Vin. Vin grabbed them a cab and they went to Paul’s house.

Paul let them in and once they cleared the door, Vin slammed the door closed, and pushed Paul against the wall. “I’ve been waiting all fucking night for this.” Paul groaned as Vin pressed his mouth to Paul’s and his hands tugged at Paul’s shirt.

When Vin had Paul pinned in his place just by kissing him deeply he ripped the front of Paul’s shirt and buttons flew across the hardwood. Paul groaned but didn’t issue a verbal complaint, partly because Vin had ahold of his tongue sucking on it like a sucker. Paul gripped Vin’s hips and Vin knew what Paul was wanting. He tugged Paul from the wall and pushed the tattered shirt onto the floor and Paul’s hands worked Vin’s shirt apart saving the buttons on it. Vin pulled away from Paul’s mouth and looked over Paul being half dressed and flushed in arousal. Fuck, thought Vin.

Paul’s mouth alone should’ve been illegal and then you put that with the rest of his body and Vin knew he was screwed. He was thinking way too much for this to be another quick hook up. He didn’t know how Paul viewed these hook ups but would find out soon when he actually made love to the man. “Your room?”

“Yeah. Down the hall on the left.” 

Paul let Vin lead the way to his own room and when that door shut Vin undressed them quickly. Paul was close to passing out from the pleasure building up if Vin didn’t do anything soon. Vin motioned to his bed and Paul moved and pulled the covers to the bottom and laid in the middle of the bed. Vin went to Paul’s side of the bed and pulled out their favorite lube and laid next to Paul, propped on his side. 

Vin looked over Paul who was laying on his back and decided he was going to take his time tonight. He knew Paul had the house to himself for a while so he was going to take advantage of it. The kisses were slow but deep and Vin worked his way down Paul’s body tasting all the nooks and crannies that Paul’s oversized clothing covered. Paul hands kneaded Vin’s back and he arched closer as Vin nipped at his stomach. Vin soothed the mark with a kiss and Paul moaned. 

“Stop teasing Vin...do something.” Paul said as he tried to take over and lead Vin where he wanted him.

Vin had other ideas and moved back up Paul’s body to kiss him and suck on his tongue some more while he prepared Paul for their lovemaking. He wanted things to run as smooth as possible and he couldn’t believe all the things running through his head - worry about Paul, possibility of this becoming much more than just sex, and telling Hollywood to go screw themselves. Paul wrapped a leg over his thigh and Paul groaned and panted as he rode out the prepping. Vin could feel Paul’s heartbeat as he continued kissing the other man and finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He gripped Paul’s hip and eased inside gently. He always started gently and he hoped he could keep the pace gentle and slow and work them over through the night.

Normally Paul would try and get him to speed up and fuck him through the mattress but he seemed to be feeling what Vin was feeling, and let the pace stay languid and he rolled with the pleasure pulsing through his body. Vin always took good care of him while they had sex, it was one of the main reasons that Paul kept coming back to Vin when they were in the same city or shared an occasional event. Paul kept himself relaxed and Vin kept his mouth busy so he couldn’t make much noise but he’d knead at his back and grip his hips as they moved together. 

The two were completely smitten and taking care of the other and working their sweet spots as they fell over the edge simultaneously. Paul arched his body close to Vin’s and panted trying to catch his breath and Vin nuzzled Paul’s throat and shoulder as he came off his orgasm. Vin eased himself onto his side and grabbed a towel that was on the floor. He cleaned them up and pulled Paul close.

“Need to get the sheet at least Vin.” Paul chuckled.

Vin let Paul go and grabbed the top sheet and pulled it to their waists before he asked, “Better?”

“Better.” Paul said as he snuggled closer to Vin and wrapped his arm around Vin’s waist.

Vin wrapped his arm around Paul and he kissed the top of his head. “I love you Paul.” Vin said quietly.

“Love you too.” Paul mumbled as he fell into a comfortable sleep.

Vin stayed awake for a while after that and thought about all the possibilities for them if they made their relationship exclusive and told their kids and just the whole nine yards. He sighed quietly and decided to enjoy his time with Paul while he had it and fell asleep holding him close.

~Fin~


End file.
